Chapter 599
Chapter 599 is called "9 Pirates". Cover Luffy has fallen asleep while eating by counting sheep. Those same sheep are stealing his meat. "Luffy gets put to sleep by sheep and has his food stolen" - a request by 'Twin Mother (双子母)' in Hyogo Prefecture. Short Summary All The Straw Hats have arrived at Sabaody Archipelago and begin to meet up at the Thousand Sunny. Luffy demonstrates his now controlled Haki on the Fake Luffy. Franky demonstrates his new upgrade to Robin. Zoro gets on a departing pirate ship, intending to go fishing, and instead slices the ship in half demonstrating some of his new skills in swordsmanship commenting that he got on the wrong ship. Long Summary The rest of the Straw Hats are shown in further detail. At the start, there is a flashback where Luffy is shown on the Kuja Pirates' ship prior to landing on Sabaody. Boa Hancock advises Luffy to be discreet and not arouse attention, since his face is widely known due to the events that took place two years ago. The flashback ends with Luffy saying goodbye to the Kuja Pirates and promising Hancock that he will see her again (she again interprets this as a marriage proposal, which Nyon quickly corrects). The next scene returns to the confrontation between the fake Straw Hats and Luffy. The fake Luffy brags about his 400,000,000 bounty to the real Luffy and demands that Luffy beg on his knees to be forgiven for knocking him over. Luffy excuses himself and begins to leave. The fake Luffy quickly decides to shoot him, but Luffy easily dodges the bullet and renders them unconscious using his Haki. Meanwhile, Robin is shown arriving at the Thousand Sunny, commenting that they left the ship alone for two whole years. She is then greeted by the new and improved Franky, who says that this might be his first and probably last improvement on his body. After a few topics being discussed by the two (like Robin being the 8th member to arrive and Rayleigh's coating on the ship), Franky comments on Brook's newfound success and wonders whether or not he will actually return to the "pirate life". Brook is shown in concert, singing. The chapter progresses as the fake Straw Hats regain consciousness. Fake Luffy hardens his resolve to find Luffy, Nami, and Usopp. However, Fake Luffy is informed that Fake Robin (Cocoa) has been kidnapped. He decides to leave her behind, which angers Chopper, who is still under the impression that they are the real Straw Hats. Chopper storms off to find Robin. As he walks away, Marines are revealed behind the corner, convinced that the fakes are real due to Chopper's presence among them. They report to G1 that the Straw Hats are alive. Sentoumaru hears of this and decides to take himself, PX-5, and PX-7 to Sabaody. The chapter ends with Sanji witnessing a one-eyed Zoro emerging from the ocean, having cut in half a coated pirate ship that he had accidentally boarded. Quick Reference Chapter Notes *Maguerite, Aphelandra, and Sweet Pea have apparently become part of the Kuja pirate crew. *Luffy is shown using controlled Haki for the first time. *This is the first fight Luffy is shown to win without throwing a punch. *Fake Luffy briefly mentions that Luffy's bounty has increased to 400,000,000, presumably due to his actions at Impel Down and Marineford. *Like Rayleigh, Luffy demonstrates the ability to win a fight without even touching his opponents . *The real name of Fake Robin, Cocoa, is revealed. *Franky's new upgrades are shown. *The Thousand Sunny is ready for departure. Some of Sunny's weaponry has been upgraded by Franky. *Zoro is now illustrated correctly, with his left eye scarred, rather than his right (a mistake by Oda). *It is revealed by a fisherman that Zoro is possibly blind in his left eye. *Zoro cutting the ship in half is reminiscent of when Mihawk did the same to Don Krieg's ship. *The spelling of "Monkey D. Luffy" on the recruitment poster is corrected, as opposed to the mistake in the previous chapter, which reads as "Monky D Luffy". *Fake Nami and Fake Luffy have now both stuck a pistol at their counterpart's face, and both times flaunted "their" bounties as a sign of power in order to threaten their counterparts, all the while not knowing they were threatening the real deal. *Ironically, Fake Sanji was correct about the fact that having the real Chopper in their group would make them appear to look more like the real Straw Hats, as the Marines mistook them to be the real crew due to Chopper being with them. Characters Attacks *Luffy **Kenbunshoku Haki (Color of Observation) (first time) **Haoushoku Haki (Color of the Conquering King) Anime Episode Site Navigation 599